Clan:Knights of the Abyss
[[ edit]] Knights of the Abyss (KOTA) is a 80+ combat clan. The clan was founded on 6th August 2007 and was originally called Saradomin's Army. It is run by a High and Lower Council. Leadership The clan's leadership is divided into a High Council and a Low Council. The High Council votes to make all important decisions concerning the entire clan. It takes a 3/5 majority to pass a vote for the High Council. The Lower Council serves to advise the High Council, and can pass votes as well. It takes a 4/7 majority to pass a vote for the Lower Council. Once a decision passes in the Lower Council it is passed up to the High Council. They may either reject it or pass it with a 3/5 majoirity. At current, these positions are: High Council High Council Members are Generals in the Clan Chat. Stargate 227 is the owner of the Clan Chat. *Stargate 227 - Head of High Council *Iceman3317 - High Council Member *Cwgrant - High Council Member *Theboy1001 - High Council Member Low Council Lower Council Members are Captains in the Clan Chat. *Jeremias920- Lower Council Member =Events= Knights of the Abyss do many clan events, ranging from Castle Wars to God Wars Dungeon. * *Ackmar1 Possible events could include Castle Wars, Clan Wars, Fight Pits, Boss Monster Hunting, or event snowball fights! It's up to the imagination of the Event Co-Ordinators. Popular Events The most popular clan events are: *Clan Wars *Fight Pits * House Parties *Pest Control *Soul Wars *Stealing Creation *Boss monster hunting Attendance Points Whenever a clan member attends an event, they will receive 1 event attendance point. Event attendance points are used to gain ranks in the Clan Chat. The points required for each rank are: *Corporal - 10 points *Sergeant - 25 points *Lieutenant - 50 points *Captain - High Council decision *General - High Council decision Exemptions There are some players who are exempt from the points system because they have already shown their loyalty to the clan. These people are: *High Council members *Low Council members *Members of the Hall of Fame =History= The Founding of the Clan On August 6, 2007, the day that Jagex released the Clan Chat feature, Soldier 1033, along with a friend (Pbcamper150) decided to make a clan. Soldier 1033 stood at the Rimmington house portal for quite awhile gaining new members, and Pbcamper searched the Forums and gained us a very loyal clan member as well. The clan was known as Saradomin's Army. The first member to join was another friend of Soldier's and Pb's, M2r2p2. Other original members included Owlboy1, Jys072595, and Cwgrant. A few days later while at a Castle Wars event, several other members (Reven276, Jetblast11, and Hunsterssoul) joined SA. Big Mike265 also joined the clan around that time. High Council For a while Soldier 1033 solely lead the clan. He decided that it wasn't fair for a clan to be run with a dictatorship government, so he appointed two clan members to join him on the High Council. Reven276 was promoted to 2nd in command, and Big Mike265 was promoted to 3rd in command, both were appointed to the HC. The High Council voted on all decisions. Later on, the HC was extended to four members. Doglover1355 became the newly appointed 3rd in command and the newest member of the Sara's Army High Council. Since there was an even number of council members, the first in command was given the power to overturn a tie vote with an extra vote. Eventually, Big Mike265 and Doglover1355 were both promoted to 2nd in command and new 3rd in commands were appointed, but weren't part of the HC. When the HC decided it was time to add a fifth member to avoid tie votes, they appointed Thisisblake2 as the newly appointed 2nd in command and HC member. The HC now only had to have 3/5 members present to hold a meeting, but at least 3/5 of the council had to vote a certain way to make any decisions. When Soldier 1033 was appointed the third leader of The Champion Alliance (TCA), he appointed Doglover1355 and Reven276 to 1st in command. The only extra power that Soldier held and still holds to this day is the Head of the High Council Position, meaning he oversees the council and makes sure all is running smoothly. After Thisisblake2 left the clan, 20525 was appointed to the High Council. After he became inactive, Lifeless384 was appointed to the High Council. The next member to be appointed to the HC was Roow20. When Doglover1355 resigned from the clan because of computer issues, Foxes20, was appointed to the High Council, and Lifeless384 was appointed to 1st in command. Roow20 later left the clan resulting in Cwgrant being appointed to the High Council and being promoted to second in command. Soon after that Reven276 was removed from the High Council and his spot remained open for a period of time. Stargate 277 was eventually added to replace Reven276's open spot in the High Council and became a second in command. Several days later Lifeless384 resigned from the High Council and became a Hall of Fame member, he still remains a clan member today. The High Council then decided to give Reven276 another chance and he was reappointed to the High Council and was given back his rank of first in command. Vauderus an old Lower Council member was later given the position of High Council Adviser. Foxes20 later resigned from the High Council and KOTA. On the 5th April 2009, Soldier 1033 stepped down as Head of the High Council, nominating Stargate 277 to take his place. He also nominated Theboy1001 to become a part of the High Council. Both of these nominations were accepted within the Councils. Theboy1001 joined the High Council and Stargate 277 became the head, with Soldier 1033 becoming a normal High Council member. Along with this change, the Clan Chat used was moved from Soldier 1033 to Stargate 277. Iceman3317 later took the place of the fifth High Council member but, several weeks later, Soldier 1033 stepped down from the HC and resigned from KOTA. Lower Council When the High Council decided to create a lower council to help in the decision making process, they created the Lower Council. The Lower Council's duties were, and still are to assist the High Council in making decisions, voting on decisions that are passed on up to the HC, assist in organizing events, and to help ensure that the clan is running smoothly. Timewarp89 was appointed as the Head of the LC, which has the same duties as the Head of HC, only for the LC. The current Head of the LC is Iceman3317. At the start the LC consisted of five members. The LC changed over time, and was eventually expanded to seven members. Eventually an LC Advisor was added. Their job was to advise the LC in making decisions and performing their duties. The original LC Advisor was Frogprince18. When he was promoted to the LC, he was replaced by Bastod0. Later the Council Advisor position was revoked. Unfortunately, the amount of LC members has fallen to one, Jeremias920. From SA to GoG to KOTA Sometime in late November or early December 2007, the Saradomin's Army HC decided that a change in the name of the clan was necessary to improve recruitment. Since up to this point it was a Saradomin clan, it would only attract people who liked Saradomin. The HC decided to go with a new clan name that had nothing to do with any RS gods. They thought about it and eventually chose the name Guild of Glory. A few days later Soldier learned that most of the clan did not approve of this name, so the HC once again set to work thinking of another name. Doglover1355 suggested 'Knights of the Abyss', and it stuck. The HC passed it, and from then on the clan was known as, and still is known as, Knights of the Abyss. 40+, 80+, 90+, 70+, 80+ When Saradomin's Army was born on August 6, 2007, it was a 40+ clan. It stayed like that for awhile, until sometime in September or October when the clan decided they wanted to become stronger. SA became 80+, so when the name changed to Guild of Glory and then Knights of the Abyss, the clan was still 80+. Shortly after the release of the Summoning skill, (when Soldier 1033 got his combat to 90) KOTA went 90+. On June 10th, 2009 KOTA was lowered it's requirements to 70+ to gain newer more active members, and to give lower levels a chance to join KOTA. Later on September 13th, 2009 KOTA became 80+ again to begin regaining it's old requirements. Wars On August 15, 2007, SA warred a clan called Zamorak Str. The original agreement was to bring no allies, but ZS brought Brotherhood Bladers so SA won by default. In September SA warred a clan called Obby Fighters. It appeared that OF had won, but they had brought a very strong 90+ clan to assist them, Unleashed Slayerz, so SA once again won by default. The clan won in a 5v5 mini-war because the other clan forfeited by default. The other two war victories were from union wars. In November 2007 The Champion Alliance defeated the League of Nations, and Saradomin's Army was there to help. In January 2008 The Champion Alliance defeated Corruptive Powers, and Knights of the Abyss was there to help. The clan has fought in other wars, but these are the only official wars. Clan Videos xGQBMH5UjsQ 0Y3OfAbEuUE IEK77YcQf1M WC-Xh175lVU CnZM-4g6Bcc 5u1bYP095To vUZlXslz-Yk 2zpaK4HSTJw uBTXtIZZxII =Clan Forums= Knights of the Abyss have their own Forums. These were created by Soldier 1033 and is where most of the important clan information will be found. There are also Boards on the site for general chat/discussion. To view the entire Forums, a player must be a member of Knights of the Abyss. The Forums are usually quite active, and have 164 registered members; however, few of these members post regularly. Current forum posts: Moderation The Knights of the Abyss Forums are moderated by Administrators and Moderators. Administrators The Administrators are responsible for the general running of the website. They have many powers, including: *Creating new Categories and Boards *Editing the website layout *Making changes to the HTML coding *Sticking and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads *Suspending users' posting privileges *Suspending users from the website There are 2 Admins on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. They are: *Soldier 1033 *Theboy1001 Moderators The Moderators on the Forums are responsible for the moderation on the Forums and for educating other posters of the rules. They have powers to aid them in this job, including: *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads *Suspending users' posting privileges *Suspending users from the website There are two Moderators on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. They are: *Stargate 277 *Iceman3317 Event Co-Ordinators The Event Co-Ordinators on the Forums are responsible for organising and running events for the clan each week. They only have Moderation powers on the Event Listings/Questons Board to aid them in this job. They are: *Locking and unlocking threads *Stickying and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts There are 2 Event Co-Ordinators They are: *Solis X *Ackmar1 The move to Zeta The KOTA clan forums were originally hosted by InvisionFree forums but after leadership discovered a newer updated version of the InvsionFree forums, ZetaBoards, they requested the site be converted into a ZetaBoards forums. On December 9th 2008, the KOTA Forums were updated to ZetaBoards. ZetaBoards was a lot better than InvisionFree, as it was a lot easier to run, better to post and more Moderation tools. Joining KOTA To join KOTA, visit one of two links below: * KOTA Off-site Forums * KOTA Recruitment Thread on the RS Forums If you have any questions, please leave a message on the clan talk page or leave a message on Soldier 1033's talk page. Other Links * KOTA Wikia * KOTA Member list * KOTA Discussion Thread Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans Category:Knights of the Abyss Clan